Snow
by WestMoon
Summary: Sydney and Sark find an unlikely connection. Takes place mid season one, after you know about Sark, before Will knows, and after Syd learned about Irina.
1. Chapter One

Author: Alli Title: Snow  
  
Archive: Sure, but tell me first  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any part of it. I take credit only for Stacy. Summery: Sydney and Sark find an unlikely connection. This takes place sometime in the first season, before Syd learns 'the truth' about Irina.  
  
Snow Chapter 1: Derevko  
  
Sydney pulled into her parking space at SD-6. She reached out and snapped off the car radio, smiling. Not even Sloane could ruin her good mood. Not this close to the holidays. Syd opened her glove compartment and pulled out a wrapped present - a blow up candy jar.  
  
"Wonder how Marshall will like it," she thought, taping on the card. "I wonder if he's guessed that I'm his Secret Santa." Secret Santa. One of the things - the only thing she liked about SD-6. Even Sloane participated. Even her *dad* participated. She grinned as she walked to the elevator.  
  
Dixon had come to her, asking for help. He was Jacks 'Secret Santa' and had no idea of what to get him. She had recommended books, practical things. Then she had suggested 'joke' presents; a 'can of nuts' that housed a pop-up snake, etcetera. Unexpectedly, Dixon had given him those. The entire office had started laughing when the snake had jumped out. And the next day, Dixon had given him a *real* can of nuts. Jack had loved that.  
  
As Sydney keyed in the code that would take her to sub-level-six, she thought about the 'Santa' gifts she had gotten. A carton of Girl Scout thin mints - her favorite. And a small picture of a forest in fall. At least she would find out who it was today. Blinking at the red scan, she stepped into SD-6. As she pushed her hair back from her face, the bell charm on her bracelet rung gently. Syd put the package in Marshall's office - thank goodness he was not there - and went to her desk. Nothing was there. She sat down, fiddling with the charms on her bracelet. Six of them; one for each of her first six Christmases, before her mother had died.  
  
And each charm had meaning. A little tree from her first Christmas, a little pony - from the carousel - from her second. A dog from her third Christmas, a dog. Her dad had given it to her instead of the pet she had begged for. And from her fourth Christmas, a charm of the sun. Her father had gotten it on their trip to the beach. And from the next year, there was a little charm of a necklace, a joke on the time when she had got into her mothers jewelry box and put on all the diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. Oh, how Jack and Laura laughed when they saw her then. Sydney softly touched the sixth charm, the bell.  
  
"The sixth charm," thought Sydney wistfully, "and probably the last." The bell. When Jack had given it to her, he had told her it was to "Remind her that their family's love would always 'ring true'." Laura had gotten teary-eyed, but Sydney had laughed. She had not needed a charm to remind her of that - then. Now she was not so sure. The next year, her mother had died, and Jack grew increasingly distant. Her seventh Christmas, the charms had stopped coming.  
  
"Um, Sydney?"  
  
Sydney's head snapped up. "Hi Marshall," she said warmly.  
  
"Uh, well," stammered Marshal, "I want to thank you. The jar is fun. I should have guessed it was you. So, um, uh, I just wanted to tay shanks. I mean say thanks."  
  
Sydney smiled, saying, "You're welcome."  
  
Marshall seemed to get even more flustered - if that was possible. "Well, I better go. I'm working on this new gadget, a pen that holds an injector. But of course, the pen will write too."  
  
As Marshall spun off on another one of his wild tangents, Stacy, a new trainee, came around. She had recently taken to delivering peoples 'mail' - notes on briefings, missions, assignments, and more recently, Secret Santa gifts. When she reached Sydney and Marshall, she paused for a moment, listening. Her eyes widened as she heard Marshall talking about his gadgets.  
  
Syd saw Stacy's face, and interrupted Marshall. "Um, Marshall? I think you're scaring Stacy."  
  
They all smiled, and with a small wave, Marshall went back to his desk. Stacy looked through her 'mail basket' and took out a small package and a note. She gave them to Sydney, and with a wistful look, started to walk away. Sydney glanced after her, and called out, "Merry Christmas, Stacy!"  
  
Stacy turned around and grinned, saying, "Happy Chanukah!"  
  
From somewhere in the back of the office, they heard someone (sounding remarkably like Jack), yell, "Happy Kwanzaa!"  
  
"And a Happy New Year!" Dixon sang out in his loud, baritone, voice. Everyone cracked up. As the laughter died down, Sydney turned her attention back to the note. Opening it, she read,  
  
Sydney-  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
-Dad  
  
"Dad!?!?!?" thought Sydney, shocked. She tugged the wrappings off the package to reveal a blue velvet box. Inside, nestled in a velvet cloth, was a charm. A teardrop charm.  
  
* * * *  
  
Stacy smiled as she walked back to the 'mail room'. Dixon was just plain funny, sometimes. Stepping over to the boxes, she glanced to see if anything else was there. Damn. A box - probably a gift. But it was on top of the shelves. Stretching to reach it, she groaned. Out of reach - just like she had known it would be. As she pulled a stool over, she sighed.  
  
"I'm seventeen, and only 5'4"," she thought resignedly, "It's not fair."  
  
She pulled the box down, and glanced at the words written on it. Her eyes sparkled as she read her own name printed there:  
  
Stacy Derevko  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that seventeen is a little young to be working at SD-6. I'll explain that later. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N : Thank you guys so much for replying! Reviews are a girls best friend (proof positive: I actually typed up this chapter!)  
  
Chapter 2: Relations  
  
Stacy happily sat down on the stool; she opened the package and pulled out the card, reading:  
  
Stacy-  
  
Happy Chanukah!  
  
-Uncle Arvin  
  
"Oh, fun!" thought Stacy, pulling off the wrappings. Inside, she found a hand knit scarf, along with a note that said, 'Come see me - knock and come in.'  
  
Wrapping the scarf around her neck, she walked down to Sloane's office, unconsciously walking the "Sydney-walk". She knocked on the door, and without waiting for an answer, strode boldly in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sydney sat, staring dumbfoundly at the charm. Jack walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"For the tears I have shed," said Jack softly, "thinking about the time I have lost with you."  
  
Sydney turned around. Standing up, she hugged her father. Jack looked at her, Sydney, his daughter, and saw something he had not noticed before. He hugged her back, saying, "Can we have dinner sometime?"  
  
When Jack had turned the words she had once said back on her, the tears that had been pricking Syd's eyes almost spilled over. She swallowed, and managed to squeak out, "Thursday?" before her pager interrupted. Syd irately pulled it out and glanced at it. Her irritation turned to puzzlement as she identified the caller : Arvin Sloane.  
  
Sydney turned to her father, saying, "Sloane. Thursday..6:00?"  
  
Jack smiled - a rare sight. "I'll pick you up," he said quietly. "Now go see what Sloane wants."  
  
Sydney nodded mutely and started down the hall towards Sloanes office, confused at why Sloane had paged her when she was already at SD-6.  
  
* *Sydney POV* *  
  
Something weird is going on. Why else would Sloane page me when I'm already here? Is he in trouble? That would be good. As I get to his door, I pause. I really don't feel like another mission....but wait - mission = counter mission = Vaughn! Well, any reason to see Michael - I mean Vaughn - any reason to see *Agent* Vaughn....what am I thinking? *Groan*  
  
I push open Sloanes door and walk in - wait. Why is Stacy here? "Sydney, come in, sit down." Sloanes unctuous voice cuts through my thoughts. I sat down in the chair next to Stacy, who looked just about as puzzled as I felt.  
  
"Uncle Arvin, what's this?" Stacy continued, but I couldn't get past the 'Uncle'. *UNCLE!* He was old enough to be her grandfather.  
  
I managed to get myself under control. But I couldn't help it, and I burst out, "Uncle?!?"  
  
Stacy grinned, and Sloane - Sloane!- smiled.  
  
"Stacy's parents-"  
  
"My *foster* parents," interrupted Stacy.  
  
Sloane nodded, and continued. "Stacy's foster parents were good friends of mine. She grew up calling Emily and I 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. She never thought that we were her *real* aunt and uncle." An odd look flickered over Sloanes face as he turned to Stacy, questioning, "Did you?"  
  
Stacy frowned, saying, "No...of course no-"  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
Sloane turned to his phone, telling us, "Introduce yourselves. I have a feeling that you'll be seeing a lot more of each other." What did he mean by that? Sloane then picked up the phone, saying, "Arvin Sloane here .....hello, Jack. How can I help you?"  
  
Dad. Why was he calling? Whatever - I'd find out later. I smiled at Stacy. "Hi, I'm Sydney Bristow."  
  
Stacy looked at me. Was that - relief? She slowly extended her hand, saying, "Stacy Derevko."  
  
The room became dead silent. Suddenly Dad yelled - I could hear him even though he was on the phone - "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Sloane sighed and said, Come in Jack, we'll wait for you.  
  
In less than a minute, Dad came storming in. He stood behind me, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Sloane looked at me, then Dad. Then he glanced at Stacy and back at me - this was starting to seem like Marshall! Finally, he sighed, "I didn't mean for you to find out this way. Jack please forgive me for not telling you. Sydney," he looked at me again, "Stacy. " this time she stared right back at him, and he looked down. He swallowed and repeated, "Sydney, Stacy," he paused for what seemed like an eternity, then said, "You two are half- sisters."  
  
A/N: Are you starting to figure it out? Hehe! 


End file.
